Midnight Pursuit
by Fear the Fanged
Summary: Lucy, Jake and Jack are vampires. Their number one goal? To take over the world. However, something stands in their way. Rose and Octavius will do everything in their power to stop them, but it's not as easy as it seems... R&R is much apreciated


**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit short the next one will be longer I promise! Please review and tell me what you think. Okay, well...on with the story 8D**

Midnight Pursuit

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night when Lucy Smith and Jake Bran headed to the old abandoned church.

"Jake, what are we doing here again?" Lucy asked. "It's so spooky."

The old church was in ruins with moss and mould growing on it. The only thing left standing was a room with the door tightly shut.

"We're meeting Jack here remember? What do you have short term memory loss or something?" Jake snapped back.

Lucy scowled at him.

"I was just making conversation." She grumbled. "Well it doesn't look like he's coming so can we go home? It's gone past midnight."

"No, Lucy I'm not sneaking out of the house and getting grounded for nothing. Anyway, Jack said it was important."

"But it's cold and I'm _shattered_." Lucy complained.

From out of the shadows a dark figure stepped forward, smirking.

"Well hello, friends. Isn't _lovely _out here in the moonlight?" The figure said.

Lucy jumped and spun around to face the figure.

"Jesus, Jack. You gave me a fright!" Lucy gasped, placing a hand on her chest and breathing heavily.

"Why did you want to meet us here?" Jake asked, ignoring Lucy.

Jack leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Well, it's kind of a _dark secret_ so do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, sure." Jake said, unenthusiastically.

"Wait a minute," Lucy suddenly blurted out.

Jack sighed impatiently. "What now?"

"Look at him, Jake. He looks...different. Evil." Her eyes widened in realisation. "You're a vampire!" she breathed, stepping back.

Jack smiled.

"Yes I am." He replied simply, stepping towards them, fangs out.

Lucy and Jake backed away, but bumped into a man and a woman standing directly behind them.

"Oh the vampire life is _wonderful, _Lucy, it really is. I suppose the drinking blood _is _a bit of a drag but that's a small price we must pay for immortality." Jack said, still approaching them. His eyes flickered to the vampires standing behind his friends.

The woman had reddish-brown hair and looked to be around nineteen or twenty. Even in the darkness he could see her green eyes. She was tapping her wrist impatiently at Jack, as though to hurry him up. The man had medium-length black hair, pale blue eyes and was quite tall, about 6'3. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a bored expression on his face.

Jack frowned at them then continued.

"I'm sure you'll love being a vampire, having super speed, shape-shifting, st-" He was interrupted by a snarl and a scream.

The female vampire had grabbed Jake and plunged her fangs into his neck. Lucy had jumped away and screamed.

"Jake!" She cried.

Jack growled and pushed the woman away from Jake, who fell to the ground.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing, Rose?" He snarled into her face. Rose smiled.

"You snooze you lose." She said. Jack's expression turned murderous and he threw her to the ground. She just giggled and stood up, brushing herself off.

Jack moved toward her again but stopped when he noticed Lucy running away. He flitted over to her and pushed her head to the side, revealing her neck. Then he bit her.

* * *

One year later Lucy and Jake were living the ultimate vampire life. They had both changed a bit since becoming vampires. Lucy had black hair instead of brown, and blue eyes. Jake had brown hair instead of black and he also had blue eyes. They met Jack, Rose, and the male vampire Octavius every Thursday at the abandoned church.

"Jake, I've done something stupid," Lucy confessed as she and Jake were in class. "I've befriended a _human!_"

Jake glared at her. "You _what?_ Do you know how bad that is?"

Lucy frowned. "It's not _that _bad."

"You have to get rid of her before she finds out about us."

"She won't find out."

"You don't know that."

They both fell quiet as Brianna approached.

"Hi, Lucy. Hi...Lucy's friend." Brianna smiled warmly.

"Hi. This is Jake."

"Brianna." Jake said stiffly, giving a little nod.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up on Thursday evening. You know, have some fun. Oh, you can come too Jake if you like." Brianna said.

Jake raised his eyebrows. Lucy's face lit up as though she'd just thought of something and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! I know this great place by the old church down the road. How about we meet there at say, oh, I don't know....midnight?" she suggested hopefully.

Brianna looked unsure.

"Midnight? Really?"

Lucy nodded again.

"Yes yes yes midnight. Ok? Cool. Sounds like a plan. I've got to go, uh...over there now." Lucy said, and hurried away from Brianna before she could protest, Jake at her heels.

"Not bad." Jake said approvingly. Lucy smiled darkly in return.

Lucy and Jake were waiting at the old church for Brianna. When she finally turned up she had an older boy with her.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked as they joined them.

"This is Jim. He's my brother. I hope you don't mind him coming along." Brianna said.

"No, not at all. The more the merrier." Jake answered, eying Jim suspiciously. "Brianna, come with me and Lucy. We have something to tell you."

Lucy and Jake led Brianna and her brother around the other side of the church.

"Where are we going?" asked Brianna anxiously.

"Just around the corner." Jake muttered.

They stopped in the shadows and turned to face Brianna and Jim.

"Brianna, Jim, we're vampires." Lucy declared. "We were wondering if you wanted to be a vampire too," She paused, "not that you have much of a choice."

"We know you're vampires." Brianna said, narrowing her eyes. "I followed you last Thursday and I saw you with the other vampires."

She and her brother whipped out wooden stakes and cloves of garlic and charged forward.

Lucy hissed in alarm and Jake flitted out of reach.

"You're outnumbered." Lucy sneered.

Jack stepped out of the shadows, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. He, Lucy and Jake were closing in on their victims when suddenly Rose and Octavius flitted in at lightning speed and grabbed the slayers.

Rose grabbed Brianna and sank her teeth into her neck. Octavius had done the same to Jim. They finished drinking and let their corpses fall to the ground.

Jack was stood, frozen to the spot, his eye twitching slightly.

"You did it....again." He said through clenched teeth. Octavius smirked. Rose looked up at Jack and wiped a drizzle of blood from the corner of her mouth and grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to-?" She gestured towards the corpses and laughed. "Terribly sorry, Jackie. But what did I tell you before, hm? You snooze you lose."

Jack screeched in fury and dived at Rose, but he was quickly intercepted by Octavius, jumping in front of Rose and taking the hit. Octavius and Jack tumbled to the ground but were back on their feet in the blink of an eye. They came at each other again and Lucy and Jake sprang themselves at Octavius in an effort to help Jack. Rose laughed casually and tore Lucy off Octavius and punched her in the face, sending her flying through the air and crashing into the side of the old church.

Octavius punched Jake in the stomach and Jake doubled over in pain. Jack's retractable fangs were out and he lunged at Octavius again. Octavius swiftly dodged the attack and threw Jack into Jake, sending them both stumbling.

Rose hoisted Lucy up by the hair and pushed her against the wall, her hand closing around her neck. Lucy hissed and struggled in Rose's grasp, trying to break free. She was having no luck. Rose's fangs were out and she smiled at Lucy, leaning towards her neck. Lucy's eyes widened in fear.

Then Rose stopped. She retracted her fangs and laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. I'm not gonna kill you. Octavius!" She called to Octavius. "Let's go." Octavius dropped Jake and flitted to Rose's side. Rose turned to Jack, Lucy and Jake.

"See ya around, kiddos." Then she and Octavius were gone.


End file.
